Talk
by YoonJeonghangel
Summary: Hal yang Seungcheol dan Jeonghan lakukan saat mereka sampai di dorm paling akhir / "Kau adalah leader yang baik cheol-ah, yang terbaik" / "Sekali lagi….terimakasih malaikat ku…" / Seunghan Jeongcheol Jeonghan Seungcheol Seventeen


Talk

Author: Angel

Cast:

-Yoon Jeonghan

-Choi Seungcheol

-And other member

Note: This is a boyxboy fanfic don't like, pls don't read^^ ff Jeongcheol pertama yang angel publish di ffn^^

 _Summary: Hal yang Seungcheol dan Jeonghan lakukan saat mereka sampai di dorm paling akhir / "Kau adalah leader yang baik cheol-ah, yang terbaik" / "Sekali lagi….terimakasih malaikat ku…"_

Start!

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 KST saat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sampai di dorm. Kedua member tertua di seventeen itu membuka pintu dorm dan mendapati suasana gelap di dalam dorm

"Kurasa mereka sudah tidur…"

"Tentu saja cheol! Ini sudah jam 1 pagi!"

Jeonghan menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dorm dan hampir menjerit—kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa dongsaengnya sekarang sedang tertidur manis pasti ia akan menjerit—ketika melihat ruang tengah mereka yang seperti kapal pecah

"Demi shampoo shampoo ku apa mereka habis mengadakan pesta kelulusan disini?"

Jeonghan hanya bisa mendesah nafas kencang dan mulai membereskan ruang tengah dorm yang nampak seperti kapal pecah dengan bantal yang berhamburan dimana-mana, bungkus makanan yang bertebaran, dan terdapat remahan kripik kentang di lantai.

Tak lama seungcheol masuk keruang tengah setelah mengunci pintu dorm. Ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan jeonghan ketika melihat kondisi dorm mereka

"Sejak kapan kita memelihara monster hingga bisa membuat kekacauan seperti ini?"

"Ya kita memelihara 11 monster dan monster monster itu baru saja membuat berantakan dorm kita"

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu jeonghan

"Yah ini sudah menjadi runitinitas malam kita kan?"

"Rutinitas? Apa-apaan itu ck,"

Seungcheol mengeluarkan smirk andalannya dan menatap jenaka ke arah jeonghan

"Hei han, kau jangan berfikir yang macam macam…."

Jeonghan mendelik dan mendorong tubuh Seungcheol hingga membuat leader seventeen itu terjatuh terlungkup di sofa mereka

"Awww..Han kau agresive sekali huh?"

"Dasar mesum! Kau fikir apa yang ada difikiranku huh?"

"Ya mungkin saja kau berfikir kau dan kau melakukan—"

"YAK! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL BERHENTI BERFIKIR YANG TIDAK TIDAK!"

Jeonghan memukuli badan seungcheol dan membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan

"Akh jeonghan..aww…oke—okee aku minta maaf…akh itu sakit han!"

Pukulan jeonghan terhenti saat pria berambut panjang itu melihat raut wajah seungcheol yang meringis kesakitan

"Ku dengar kau berbicara hal mesum seperti itu lagi apalagi di depan dongsaeng dongsaeng kita akan ku goreng kau di penggorengan..."

"Jeonghan-ah… itu terdengar ke—kejam?"

"Biarkan saja…sudah ya aku lelah, kau lanjutkan sisanya aku ke kamar duluan!"

"Huh, iya iya aku kan suami yang menurut pada istrinya!"

"Choi Seungcheol, sialan!"

Blam

Jeonghan menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar dan hanya dibalas kekehan halus dari seungcheol. Dengan perlahan seungcheol bangkit berdiri dan mulai merapihkan sisa kekacauan ruang tamu dengan helaan nafas singkat

"Aku beruntung memiliki Jeonghan setidaknya aku hanya merapihkan sisanya bukan semuanya…"

Seungcheol tersenyum menawan dan kembali membereskan ruang tamu

,./;'

Jeonghan baru saja selesai mengganti kaos pendeknya dengan baju tidur berlengan panjang. Pria berambut panjang itu kemudian mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut panjang nya yang kini berwarna kemerahan

Cklek

Seungcheol masuk kedalam kamar ia dan jeonghan, ia tersenyum saat melihat jeonghan tengah menyisir rambutnya

"Tanpa kau sisir rambut mu akan tetap halus han, dan aku…..akan tetap menyukai nya"

Jeonghan mendengus kasar namun rona kemerahan di pipi nya tak bisa ia sembunyikan

"Simpan rayuanmu itu aku tidak memperlukannya, sekarang cepat mandi dan tidur ini sudah hampir jam dua pagi dan jika perlu ku ingatkan besok kita harus bangun jam 8 untuk acara tv…"

"Ohhh lihat kau seperti seorang istri yang mengingatkan suami nya haha…oke oke aku akan mandi dan ingat jangan tidur dulu sebelum aku selesai mandi okay? Aku ingin pillow talk season denganmu…"

Seungcheol memberikan wink sexy nya pada jeonghan dan masuk ke kamar mandi, sementara jeonghan hanya menggeleng memaklumi tingkah aneh pria yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari nya tersebut

,.;'/

"Iya eomma aku selalu beristirahat dengan baik…."

"….."

"Eomma aku ini salah satu member tertua, sudah sewajarnya aku menjaga adik adiku dan pulang ke dorm lebih malam kan? Ah eomma kau juga jangan lupa jaga kesehatan…."

"…"

"Ya! Eomma! Kau ini sebenarnya eomma ku atau eomma nya seungcheol kenapa kau menanyai—"

Ucapan jeonghan di sambungan telfon terputus saat seungcheol baru saja keluar daari kamar mandi hanya dengan boxer dan naked di bagian atas…

'Oh my godnes dia sexy sekali….'

"Jeonghanie? Ya apa kau masih disitu han?"

"A—ah eomma…iyaiya aku masih disini, seung—seungcheol dia baik baik saja eomma ah iya sudah dulu ya eomma jangan lupa untuk selalu istiraahat dengan baik dan ingatkan appa untuk tidak memakan junkfood…jaljayoo saranghae eomma…."

Piip

Jeonghan menutup saluran telfon, dan menaruh nya di atas nakas. Kemudian ia memperhatikan seungcheol yang mengusak rambut nya yang basah dengan handuk

"Cheol-ah biar ku bantu…."

Jeonghan berdiri dan mengambil alih handuk yang seungcheol pegang, dengan telaten ia mengusak rambut basah seungcheol hingga membuatnya nampak lebih kering dari sebelumnya

"Siapa tadi yang kau telfon? Eomma Yoon…?

"Heum, iya juga menanyakan kabarmu, katanya ia khawatir dengan leader kesayangannya…"

Seungcheol terkekeh pelan, ia dan Eomma Yoon-Eomma jeonghan-memang memiliki hubungan yang amat sangat baik dan dekat. Hal itu karena saat pertama kali mereka bertemu Eomma Yoon langsung memuji muji betapa tampannya seungcheol hingga membuat jeonghan cemburu karena eomma nya tak pernah memujinya seperti itu.

"Eomma mu baik sekali sama menanyakan kabarku…."

"Tentu saja kau kan 'KESAYANGAN' eomma ku"

Jeonghan menekankan penuh kata 'kesayangan' dan membuat seungcheol tertawa keras. Jeonghan sendiri hanya mendengus pelan dan mempoutkan bibirnya kecil

"Sudah selesai sudah sana tidur jangan tertawa keras begitu kau bisa membuat member lain mengalami mimpi buruk…."

"Yak, mana ada yang seperti itu huh?"

Jeonghan hanya mengangkat bahu dan meletakan handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengusak rambut seungcheol dijemuran kecil disudut kamar. Kemudian pria bermarga Yoon itu naik ke ranjang miliknya dan bersiap siap untuk tidur sebelum ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seungcheol masih tetap diposisi awalnya, berdiri dan menatap dalam ke arah jeonghan

Ditatap dalam seperti itu—apalagi oleh pemuda sexy nan tampan yang tengah half naked—tentu saja membuat Jeonghan gugup bukan main, ia berdehem sebentar dan menatap balik ke seungcheol

"Ya, cheol-ah kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu dan ke—kenapa kau tak memakai bajumu?!"

Seungcheol tersenyum miring dan berjalan mendekat ke ranjang jeonghan

"Seung—seungcheol?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau gugup? Apa karena aku begitu sexy bila tanpa baju hmm?"

"YA! APA YANG—"

"Sssst…kau bisa membangunkan adik adik kita uri cheonsa…"

Seungcheol kini sudah duduk dihadapan jeonghan—yang juga duduk di ranjangnya—. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menaruh telunjuk kanan nya didepan bibir indah jeonghan

Wajah jeonghan sudah memerah sempurna, entah mengapa ia merasa seungcheol yang seperti ini terasa berbahaya….namun anehnya jeonghan menyukai nya

"Aku akan melepaskan telunjuk ku tapi ingat jangan berteriak okay?"

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk pasrah, dan setelah nya seungcheol melepas telunjuk nya dari depan bibir jeonghan dan terenyum manis

"Chaaa…ayo sekarang kita tidur cheonsa!"

"Mwoya?! Ya—chakkaman…."

"Apalagi huh? Kau bilang besok kita harus bangun pagi, ayolah aku sudah mengantuk…."

"Aisshh kenapa kau tidak tidur diranjangmu sendiri Choi Seungcheol! Bangun dari ranjangku dan pakai bajumu astaga…"

Seungcheol merengut, tanpa memperdulikan ucapan jeonghan ia merangkul jeonghan paksa dan menidurkannya ke ranjang

"Cheol…asdfghjkl…"

"Hey Jeonghan tenanglah, ranjang ini sempit dan kalau kau terus bergerak-gerak seperti itu kau bisa membuatku jatuh kebawah"

"Sudah tau ranjang ini sempit kenapa kau malah tetap tidur disini dan bukan pindah ke ranjang milikmu saja huh?"

Seungcheol mengeluarkan smirk sexy nya dan membuat jeonghan meneguk ludah nya

"Sepertinya aku sulit tidur han, sewaktu kecil saat sedang tidak bisa tidur eomma ku akan datang dan aku akan langsung memeluknya supaya bisa tidur… ya karena hanya kau yang ada dikamar ini jadi wajar saja kan bila aku memelukmu?"

"Mwo apa-apaan itu childish sekali!"

"Memang, aku hanya bisa childish didepan eomma dan…kau"

Seungcheol mencubit hidung jeonghan dan membuat pria itu mengaduh pelan

"Yasudah, tapi pakai dulu bajumu…."

"Anni! Kau tau kebiasaan ku kalau tidur kan? Memakai baju saat tidur akan membuat ku mengalami mimpi buruk (?)"

Jeonghan menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan, leader seventeen ini bila di depan member lain apalagi para fans berperilaku dewasa dan berkharisma….namun bila hanya berdua dengannya seungcheol bisa berubah menjadi sosok bayi yang minta disayang -_-v

"Ck, alasan…yasudah aku mau tidur—"

"Anni! Kita melakukan Pillow Talk season selama 5 menit baru tidur….arra?"

"Ish kau ini bagaimana tadi kau yang mengajak tidur, tapi sekarang kau yang menunda untuk tidur…"

Pillow talk season adalah hal yang selalu dua member tertua itu lakukan sebelum tidur, biasanya seungcheol atau jeonghan akan mengeluarkan keluh kesah mereka dan akan memberi nasihat satu sama lain

"Hah, Kau benar benar…baik 5 menit dan tidak lebih! Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Seungcheol tersenyum lucu dan menyamankan posisi tidur nya terlebih dahulu sebelum bercerita. Ia memeluk pinggang jeonghan dan membelai surai kemerahan jeonghan—dan untungnya kali ini jeonghan tak protes

"Han-ah…apa menurutmu aku leader yang baik? Maksudku—apa aku selalu mengurus kalian dengan baik? Aku selalu berfikir kenapa bos memilihku sebagai leader seventeen? Apa karena aku yang tertua?..."

Seungcheol mengambil nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan keluh kesah nya

"….maksudku kenapa bos tak memilih Jisoo yang bisa berbahasa inggris dengan baik dan memiliki sisi tenang yang luar biasa, atau Jihoon dia lead vocal yang baik kurasa ia juga bisa menjadi leader seventeen, atau soonyoung ia benar benar bisa mengatur kita dengan baik bukan? Atau—"

"Atau siapapun itu asal bukan kau, benar begitu Choi Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol hanya bisa bungkam saat melihat jeonghan yang kini tengah menatap kesal ke arah nya

"Seungcheol dengar mereka memilihmu semata mata bukan karena kau yang tertua, lihatlah kau itu leader yang amat sangat baik dan mampu membibing kita! Kau selalu merawat dan menjaga yang lain dengan baik cheol-ah, kalau tidak untuk apa kau selalu pulang paling larut, untuk apa kau selalu menraktir makan kita keluar, untuk apa kau selalu membantu Chan mengerjakan Pr nya?"

Nafas jeonghan tersengal usai mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar tersebut, sedetik kemudian raut wajah kesal dan emosi nya berubah menjadi raut lembut dan penuh sayang… ia membelai pipi seungcheol dan seungcheol hanya bisa memejamkan matanya merasakan betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki seorang malaikat… Yoon Jeonghan

"Kau adalah leader yang baik cheol-ah, yang terbaik. Jangan pernah dengar apapun kata orang diluar sana arra? Tetaplah menjadi Choi Seungcheol leader kami yang penuh charisma dan yang selalu menyayangi semua anggota tanpa terkecuali"

Setelah nya seungcheol benar benar memeluk erat jeonghan, iamengucapkan kata terimakasih berulang ulang

"Gomawo Jeonghan-ah kau benar benar pendengar dan pemberi nasihat yang baik, aku beruntung memilikimu…."

Jeonghan terkekeh ia lalu mendorong dada seungcheol pelan

"Iya, kau sudah sering mengatakan itu huh"

"Ya dan aku tak pernah bosan untuk menunjukan betapa aku beruntung memiliki mu…"

Mereka pun tertawa berdua sebelum ketukan pintu mengagetkan mereka berdua

"Siapa diluar?"

"Seungcheol-hyung Jeonghan-hyung demi apapun ini sudah jam 3 pagi dan kenapa kalian berdua belum tidur huh?! Ayolah aku tak bisa tidur kalau kalian terus berbicara… kalau kalian belum tidur juga aku akan katakan pada Jihoon hyung untuk memukul kalian dengan gitar kesayangan Jisoo hyung!"

Usai kalimat protes itu terucap Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hanya bisa tertawa—dengan volume yang sangat amat pelan.

"Apa itu tadi Seungkwan?"

"Eum, Seungkwan memang sensitive dengan suara….wajar saja ia bangun karena suara kita. Nah kalau begitu ayo kita tidur sebelum jihoon benar benar memukul kita dengan gitar"

Jeonghan tersenyum lembut dan menaikan selimut sampai sebatas dada, ia baru saja akan memejamkan mata namun seungcheol sudah menangkup kedua sisi pipi nya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua

"Sekali lagi….terimakasih malaikat ku…"

Chup

Seungcheol mengecup dahi jeonghan lama dan tersenyum setelah nya, leader Seventeen itu pun tertidur dengan posisi memeluk pinggang jeonghan setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata 'jaljayo'

Menit berlalu namun jeonghan masih juga belum tertidur, ia masih terdiam mematung setelah kejadian kecupan-singkat-dahi tersebut, jeonghan tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk ikut tertidur karena ia benar benar merasa lelah

"Sama sama… Choi Seungcheol…. Ku"

END^^

Yups kali ini Angel hadir dengan fanfic Seunghan^^

Siapa yang disini Appa dan Eomma shipper? Alias seungcheol dan Jeonghan shipper? Haha^^

Mereka berdua ini emang bener bener lucu yah, suka gemes kalo liat moment mereka kkkk~

Btw yang mau kenal lebih lanjut, chat about seventeen, ataupun request FF bisa follow dan langsung aja mention Angel di Twitter : Jeonghaniteu ^^

Kalo kalian mention pasti nantinya bakal angel bales kok kkk~ Oh iya mau ngucapin terimakasih juga buat yang udah reply di FF Angel yang sebelumnya^^

Akhir kata terimakasih dan jangan lupa untuk….

 **^^REVIEW^^**

Annyeong^^

Angel ( Jeonghaniteu )


End file.
